


Beloved

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cowgirl Position, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Love, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: Bazz-B wants to try something a little different with Jugo tonight, though he isn't sure why he wants to be so gentle. But will Jugo allow him to make love to him?
Relationships: Bazz-B/Jugram Haschwalth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> I had another wave of feels over Juazz recently, so I had to create this story. I just wanted to see them being in love and making love to each other, especially with Bazz-B being all protective and sweet towards Haschwalth.
> 
> While writing this, I listened to the song "Memories" by Within Temptation, since the lyrics are very sweet and they seem to be perfect for Juazz, honestly.
> 
> I was also inspired by [ this beautiful drawing](https://skyvar.tumblr.com/post/627281332425408512/the-gloves-stay-on) by Skyvar on Tumblr.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Jugram Haschwalth is many things to many people.

For Yhwach, he is his advisor. For the Sternritter, he is their Grandmaster, the highest-ranked quincy among them. Cold, peerless, and simply unreachable, he is in a completely different world away from everyone else.

But to Bazz-B, he is simply Jugo, his childhood friend whom he’s sleeping with on a somewhat regular basis, even after everything that’s happened between them.

This kind of schedule only confuses Bazz-B’s feelings even more as he wonders just what exactly he feels towards him. He’s not exactly sure what he should call these feelings, and he doesn’t even know what about Jugo inspires so many confusing feelings.

Perhaps these feelings are a result of his beauty and that stoic, impassive expression that conveys his authority as the Grandmaster of the Sternritter. Every single day, Jugo is so strict and firm, and yet, it’s only Bazz-B who gets to see another side of him.

Knowing this is what helps Bazz-B get through yet another mind-numbingly long meeting as Jugo talks to the Sternritter about something regarding the Vollständig, something he’s already forgotten about, honestly.

But as he listens to Jugo’s cool baritone voice speaking about how to activate this technique, Bazz-B finds his mind wandering elsewhere, namely to thoughts about their upcoming tryst tonight.

He’s used to fucking him nice and hard during their trysts, seeing him clutching the sheets as he struggles to contain his moans of pleasure, and watching him come undone in a way that no one else can see. Yet as he looks at Jugo right now, Bazz-B feels something else stirring within him.

 _What would you look like if I were gentler?_ He wonders to himself. _Would you like that, Jugo?_

A gentle warmth spreads through Bazz-B as he thinks about what Jugo would look like if he were sweeter to him. To see his cheeks flush not just from pleasure, but mostly from how tender Bazz-B is towards him, to hold him close and never let go, to hear him whisper Bazz-B’s name in his ear… 

To see his reaction as he whispers loving words to him.

Bazz-B blinks, trying not to appear distracted.

Would Jugo even accept a confession of love? After everything that’s happened between them?

Well, perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to try tonight.

“And now that concludes our meeting today,” Jugo says, closing his book. “You are all dismissed.”

Sighs of relief emanate in the hall as the rest of the Sternritter get up from their seats and quickly head towards the doors.

“Finally…” Askin mutters under his breath. “I thought it was never gonna end!”

“Why does Haschwalth even need to spend this long on lectures?” Bambietta wonders, stretching her arms above her head.

“Dammit, I think my legs are asleep now!” Candice complains, limping towards the door.

Bazz-B lingers a little longer before heading to the back of the line. As he reaches the door, he pauses and gives Jugo a teasing smirk.

Jugo just responds with a nod, but Bazz-B isn’t deterred. That’s just his way of saying that he’s acknowledged him, and hasn’t forgotten about their arrangement.

 _Perfect._ Bazz-B thinks, leaving the lecture room. _Can’t wait to surprise him tonight._

But will Jugo want to be treated gently tonight? Or will he want it rough as usual? Whatever it is, Bazz-B just wants to show the depth of his feelings for Jugo, make him feel so revered and precious… how he’s always been to him.

Dinner is the same as always, as Bazz-B goes to eat with the rest of the Sternritter, namely Askin, Bambietta, Candice, and Liltotto.

“How the hell were you and Haschwalth even friends, Bazz-B?” Bambietta asks disbelievingly. “I can’t imagine either of you hanging out at all!”

“Especially since you never picked up on his good behaviour at all!” Candice chimes in. “Seriously, I can’t believe his class never rubbed off on you!”

Most of the Sternritter are somewhat aware of the fact that Bazz-B and Jugo used to be friends when they were children. However, none of them really know the full extent of their friendship.

Bazz-B just flips his middle finger at Candice as he swallows his mouthful of käsespätzle. “First of all, I know how to be classy,” he tells her. “And secondly, you don’t know the real Haschwalth like I do.”

“I can’t even see either of you actually hanging out and just… doing normal stuff!” Liltotto continues. “Like, what exactly did you even do? Listen to his lectures or something?”

“Oi, just because his lectures are long, doesn’t mean they aren’t interesting!” Bazz-B chides them.

“Really? Interesting?” Askin counters.

Bazz-B just frowns, nodding begrudgingly. “Fair enough…” he concedes. “But anyways, did any of you remember what exactly he was telling us about the Vollständig?”

“How should I know? I literally fell asleep about halfway through,” Askin tells him.

“Shhh!” Bambietta hushes him. “Don’t let him hear you say that! You’ll get another lecture!”

Fortunately, the topic shifts away from his and Jugo’s friendship, and Bazz-B is content to finish his dinner as he tunes out Bambietta and Candice arguing over something about hot men and the former hogging all of them.

Eventually, he finishes his dinner and gets up from the table to dispose of his tray before leaving the mess hall to head back to his bed chambers.

As always, the hallways of Silbern are still and silent as evening comes. This time, instead of waiting on his bed, Bazz-B decides to stare out the window at the fiery evening sky.

Looking at the evening sky has Bazz-B recalling his childhood days with Jugo, when they had both been the best of friends, practically inseparable from each other. During the evenings of their childhood, they would both lie on the grass and watch the sun painting the sky with its fiery colours, all while talking about their plans to be the best quincies in the world.

Those are honestly some of Bazz-B’s favourite memories; just lying in the grass, feeling the gentle evening breeze against him as he secretly admired the way Jugo looked in the evening light.

Bazz-B sighs quietly.

_We used to be so close back then… what the fuck happened between us?_

Right. Jugo had been selected as the right-hand man for Yhwach, despite practically failing to develop his quincy skills. Yet now, he’s perhaps one of the strongest quincies of this current generation to even exist.

And with that new rank, a distance has been formed between them, putting them in two different worlds.

Never before has Bazz-B wanted to close that distance so much. He wants to go back to how things used to be, except for them to be closer on a different level.

But would Jugo even accept him if he decides to pour his heart out to him? Does he even feel the same way for him?

His thoughts are interrupted by the door opening, and Bazz-B turns to see Jugo entering into his room and closing the door behind him.

“Did you make sure to pay attention to the lecture today?” Jugo asks, breaking the ice.

“I did my best,” Bazz-B says honestly, approaching him. “But you’re not here to lecture me, are you?”

“Of course not.”

“Good. Then forget about those for a while.” Bazz-B takes Jugo’s hands into his own before pulling him close for a hug.

This time, his hug is warm and tender, and he can feel Jugo tensing up slightly in his arms, clearly unable to comprehend what’s going on.

“Bazz, what are you…?”

“Shhh,” Bazz-B hushes gently. “I wanna take things a little slower tonight. How does that sound?”

Jugo seems to hesitate for a moment, but slowly, he lets himself lean into Bazz-B’s embrace, circling his arms around him to return the hug.

“There we go,” Bazz-B encourages, his heart soaring as he presses a kiss on the top of Jugo’s head.

For a moment, it’s as if nothing has changed between them, and the distance is no longer there anymore. The fact that Jugo isn’t pulling away or trying to push Bazz-B away either is even better, and he just combs his gloved hands through Jugo’s silky golden hair as he presses more kisses on his forehead.

“Why are you doing this, Bazz?” Jugo asks, pulling away to look up at him.

His eyes are confused, but Bazz-B just caresses his cheeks.

“Like I said, I just wanna take my time with you,” he tells him.

He isn’t sure if he can outright say ‘I wanna make love to you’ without sounding so sappy, but Jugo seems to understand the meaning behind his words.

With that, Jugo rests his hand over the hand that cups his cheek, then slowly brings it to his lips.

Bazz-B stares in surprise as Jugo takes the tip of his glove’s middle finger between his teeth, slowly pulling it off his hand and discarding it to the ground.

And then, Jugo is kissing his fingertips with such a tenderness that makes Bazz-B’s heart beat faster, and his cheeks get even warmer when Jugo slides his fingers into his mouth and sucks gently.

“Jugo…” he breathes softly, the low thrum of arousal kicking in within him.

Unable to take it anymore, he slips his fingers out and claims Jugo’s lips with his own. This time, however, the kiss is sweeter, and it sends tingles through Bazz-B’s body as he feels Jugo responding just as sweetly.

Then, Jugo parts his lips in invitation, one that Bazz-B eagerly takes as he deepens the kiss, without losing that sweet tenderness at all. He can feel Jugo clinging onto him, his core weakened from the kiss, and thanks to the closeness of their bodies, he can feel his arousal too.

Eventually, they break apart for air, and Bazz-B just admires Jugo’s flushed face as he pants softly, his eyes filled with need that looks so sensual beneath those perfect eyelashes of his.

One thing that doesn’t change is how quickly they strip out of their clothes. Even if they want to make things last tonight, nothing can stop them from hurriedly removing their clothes and casting them aside.

And yet, once they’re naked, that’s when they take things slow again.

Bazz-B gently pushes Jugo back onto the bed and climbs on top before leaning down and kissing him again, sliding his warm hands down Jugo’s body in a way that makes him shiver slightly.

“Bazz…” Jugo sighs as Bazz-B pulls away.

For a moment, Bazz-B is completely entranced at how Jugo looks beneath him.

Moments like these, it’s so easy to forget that this is Jugram Haschwalth, Grandmaster of the Sternritter, advisor to His Majesty Yhwach. He’s not made of glass, and he’s certainly not delicate either.

And yet right now, Jugo looks so vulnerable and gentle, almost breakable, as if he must be handled with care.

It’s so strange, really. Bazz-B has had no hesitations over fucking him into the mattress on previous nights, so why is it that Jugo’s current state is awakening these kind of tender and protective feelings within him?

“It’s almost hard to believe you’re the Grandmaster when you look like this,” Bazz-B murmurs, moving his lips to Jugo’s neck. “But honestly? I kinda like it.”

Jugo just sighs softly in response, and Bazz-B just slides his lips down his neck, searching out all of his sensitive spots and kissing them repeatedly.

He does the same to the rest of Jugo’s body, kissing everywhere, teasing his sensitive areas, all while sliding his hand down to his dick and stroking it to stimulate him further.

“Listen to you…” he murmurs against his skin. “You’re so perfect like this, Jugo.”

Jugo’s cheeks look so red, his eyes filled with desire and something more sweeter that Bazz-B can’t really identify. But whatever it is, it makes his heart flutter a little.

“Do you like it when I’m gentle?” Bazz-B asks softly.

Jugo nods in response, his gaze softening. “Yes… it feels so good, Bazz,” he tells him. “Please, don’t stop.”

“You got it,” Bazz-B reassures him. “Let me just change things a little.”

He climbs off of Jugo and moves to sit down before pulling Jugo onto his lap.

While Jugo looks a little bit surprised, he certainly isn’t complaining.

Their lips meet in another heated kiss, their tongues brushing against each other as they circle their arms around one another’s bodies. Now, they’re pressed so close together, and Bazz-B moans into Jugo’s mouth as their arousals rub against each other.

The change of position feels so much more intimate, especially with how close they are against each other. Bazz-B pulls his lips away from Jugo’s and slides them down his jaw to the base of his neck, where he bites down to leave a mark.

Jugo moans a little louder now, tightening his grip around Bazz-B.

“Bazz…” he murmurs pleadingly. “I can’t take it anymore. I need you, please.”

“Me too,” Bazz-B agrees, pulling away slightly.

He manages to retrieve the lube from his bedside table and apply a generous amount to his fingers before moving them to his ass.

As always, Bazz-B is careful and thorough in preparing him, enjoying the way Jugo closes his eyes and tilts his head back in pleasure, his moans almost like music to his ears. 

At least, until Jugo lets out a moan that sounds almost… plaintive.

Something about that kind of plaintive moan overwhelms Bazz-B with a foreign emotion, and all he wants to do is hold Jugo close and never let him go. And that’s when he notices how Jugo’s eyes seem to glisten, how he regards Bazz-B with a kind of mournful longing in his eyes.

 _What is this…?_ Bazz-B wonders as he kisses Jugo’s lips over and over again. _Why do you sound so sad?_

Overcome with this emotion, he slips his fingers out of Jugo and gets his own arousal ready. Then he moves his hands to Jugo’s waist and raises him up until the tip of his dick is aligned to his entrance.

“Hold me close, Bazz…” Jugo whispers, circling his arms around Bazz-B’s shoulders.

Bazz-B just nods. “Got it.”

He slowly lowers Jugo onto him, watching the way his eyes slide shut as he moans in relief, until Bazz-B can’t take it anymore, closing his eyes at the sensation of that tight heat around him.

They stay that way for a few moments until Bazz-B opens his eyes and meets Jugo’s.

“You alright… Jugo?” Bazz-B asks hoarsely, still a little out of breath.

Jugo smiles, and it’s the most tender, most genuine smile that Bazz-B has ever seen on his face.

“I’m fine, Bazz,” he whispers, kissing Bazz-B’s nose.

_He’s so beautiful…_

Finally, Jugo pushes himself back up, using Bazz-B’s shoulders as leverage as he starts a slow rocking motion. Entranced by the sight, Bazz-B moves his hands to Jugo’s waist to guide him in the slow, unhurried rhythm.

Jugo’s head falls back, his eyes fluttering shut as he lets out another strangely plaintive moan, followed by a sob of pleasure, mixed in with something else.

Bazz-B thrusts up into him to meet his movements, but as amazing as it feels, he also feels strangely helpless to see Jugo looking so vulnerable, to hear him sounding almost mournful.

 _What’s wrong, Jugo?_ He thinks sadly, holding him closer.

He runs his fingers through Jugo’s hair before pressing his forehead against his.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Jugo…” he says breathlessly. “I love seeing you like this.”

Jugo moans again, and Bazz-B smiles softly.

“I’m gonna make you all mine,” he murmurs into Jugo’s ear, kissing the shell of it. “I’m gonna kiss you and taste you and drive you crazy, and I’ll do it all over again until you’re begging me for more.”

“Bazz, please…” Jugo buries his face into Bazz-B’s shoulder, now mindless with pleasure, but Bazz-B doesn’t stop at all.

So many emotions overwhelm Bazz-B as he looks at Jugo right now. He can’t recognize most of these feelings, especially the gentle warmth and the way his heart flutters from looking at him, but they seem to spark some kind of realization within him.

Running his hands up Jugo’s body, Bazz-B regards him reverently before leaning close and smothering his lips with his own in a heated but sweet kiss, one that Jugo happily returns.

As they kiss, Bazz-B just holds Jugo tenderly, their bodies flushed, and the heat between them absolutely precious.

It isn’t long before Bazz-B starts feeling the heat building up within him, and he quickens his thrusts just a little bit.

Jugo tenses up in response, quickening his movements slightly to meet Bazz-B’s thrusts, and he pulls away from the kiss, opening his eyes to reveal a desperate need amid the tears that fill them.

“I’m close, Bazz…” Jugo whispers.

“Come for me,” Bazz-B coaxes gently, kissing his jaw.

And that does it.

Jugo comes with a shudder, followed by a sharp gasp and a choked cry of pleasure as he clamps down around Bazz-B’s dick.

The very sight of Jugo with his head tilted back and his eyes shut tightly, and the feeling of the rushing warmth between them sends Bazz-B over the edge as well, and he curses softly as he thrusts one last time into Jugo and succumbs to release.

For a few moments, neither of them move, content to just hold each other close as they bask in the afterglow. Their breathing echoes in the silence of the room, Jugo resting his face on Bazz-B’s shoulder, and Bazz-B just traces his fingers on his sides, smiling contentedly until he feels Jugo shivering in his arms.

“Jugo?” he asks softly.

Jugo doesn’t answer. Instead, he moves to climb off Bazz-B’s lap, and that’s when he sees it.

His eyes are a little teary, his body trembles slightly, and he looks almost lost and in need of comfort and care.

Alarmed, Bazz-B hastily pulls him into his arms as they both lie down on the bed. “Hey, what happened?” he asks gently, his voice filled with concern. “You’re not hurt, are you?”

Jugo has never gotten so emotional after sex. He’s normally so good at composing himself even after being fucked roughly, so why does he look like he's about to cry?

And why does such an expression frighten Bazz-B? Why does it make him more protective over him?

He waits for Jugo to calm down, all while combing his fingers through his hair to soothe him. Eventually, Jugo just shakes his head before leaning into Bazz-B’s embrace.

“I’m fine,” he says in a small voice, still shivering occasionally. “It was just… intense.”

Bazz-B understands right then. Jugo has never been one to open up like this, to be so vulnerable to the raw emotions that overwhelm him. To see him like this is truly a rare blessing, to hold him close and comfort him right now… Bazz-B is going to cherish every moment of it.

A few minutes later, Jugo looks up at him, his gaze a little confused.

“Bazz… why were you so gentle towards me?” he asks softly. “I mean, I enjoyed it, but… why?”

God, just looking at him right now has Bazz-B wanting to hug him and kiss him everywhere all over again. He has no idea how Jugo can look so vulnerable like this, but looking at him like this… it’s as if all these strange feelings make sense now.

His feelings for Jugo are definitely much stronger than what he’d initially believed.

Looking down shyly, Bazz-B gently caresses Jugo’s face before answering.

“You’re… You’re precious to me, Jugo,” he tells him softly, his heart fluttering against his chest. “You really are.”

Jugo’s eyes widen slightly, clearly not expecting such a confession. However, he just responds with the gentlest of smiles, taking Bazz-B’s hand and kissing his fingertips again.

Such a gesture makes Bazz-B’s heart flutter slightly as he realizes that Jugo returns those feelings. Suddenly feeling shy, he pulls Jugo close to him and hugs him tightly, pouring every bit of love into the hug.

Neither of them can say ‘I love you’ out loud. But words and gestures like these, they more than make up for it.

For now, there is no distance between them, and who knows? Perhaps there won’t be a distance between them in the future, and they can freely love each other without anything in their way.

But for now, Bazz-B is content to hold Jugo in his arms and listen to his gentle breathing as he sleeps peacefully. Because right now, Jugram Haschwalth isn’t the Sternritter Grandmaster, or a formidable quincy who serves His Majesty.

Right now, he is Bazz-B’s best friend, his everything, the only one he’s ever loved in his whole life.

His beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I love these two together so much, and their parts in the manga never fail to move me to tears... I also really loved writing them making love to each other, and I think that even after everything that happened, they still have very strong feelings for each other, which just makes things even more sad between them.
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


End file.
